


In any life

by Felris



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But also mixed with canon timeline, Dreams vs. Reality, Future past DLC is canon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Modern Era, Other, Others are just mentionned, Owain and Nah are here, Romance, inigo is sad, owainigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felris/pseuds/Felris
Summary: Basically a Reincarnation AU where Inigo remembers his past life and isn't sure it's real but this past life feels way too perfect for him to give up on it.Of course he wants to find every one again because if he came back then the others must have too right?
Relationships: Azur | Inigo & Eudes | Owain, Azur | Inigo & Lucina, Azur | Inigo & Olivia, Azur | Inigo/Eudes | Owain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	In any life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkpatroller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/gifts).



> So I recently came back to this pairing and saw the story of Dorkpatroller which incited me to write this. I hope it'll be good enough considering I wrote this last night. But it was high time I wrote something. So here is my first completed fan fiction ever. 
> 
> Enjoy

As a child, Inigo had a really hard time telling the difference between dreams and reality. The doctors told his mother it was normal, that it happened often and she didn’t need to worry. However, going to kindergarten proved to be troublesome. He remembers sometimes crying because he couldn’t recognize his own friends or being reprimanded because he wouldn’t stop calling after some weird names the teachers never heard of.

What kind of names were Owain or Yarne anyway? They would whisper among themselves

Growing up Inigo would learn eventually but the dreams never felt any less real so he stopped talking about them and pretended they had disappeared. They drove people away so it was for the best really.

The dreams were actually sometimes very pleasant and other times they were more like nightmares. In all of them, while he remembered some stupid little details (wearing a mask to hide his identity was so ridiculous and cringy seriously) he could never remember the faces of the people who were in it no matter how hard he tried. It was like his brain was blocking him out, like some inner voice told him it was time to move on.

But he never listened to it.

________________________________________

_« Inigo! I know you’re the one who stole the manual of justice! Give it back now or perish! »_

________________________________________

He would hear a certain male voice and sometimes it would soothe him but other times it would almost trigger a panic crisis.

Now Inigo wasn’t an idiot, and he watched way too many movies to know that recurring dreams with the same characters, the same environment, the same war, the same other mother he never remembered but felt so much more like a mother to him, this kind of stuff meant something.

So either he was crazy and everything was a construction of his mind (a very persisting and precise construction from when he was still a toddler) or the dreams were actually something else like memories for example. Inigo felt like he had to go for the second option or else, he didn’t know what he would do.

Therefore, going for the memory option, he tried making some research, anything, everything he could remember (how many Owain could there be on earth anyway? Well a lot apparently). He tried to write his own « manual of justice » but somehow felt very embarrassed and ended up throwing it away. He also asked his parents to take him to dance lessons.

Turns out he truly is gifted, like he remembers being.

________________________________________

_« Mom would you let me brush your hair? » He said tilting his head to the side knowing his mother couldn’t resist him when he did it « I swear when you dance they twinkle so much under the light I just want to know their secret »_

_« Of course sweetheart come here, then I’ll show you how to spin properly to make your hair twinkle like mine » she answered giggling softly._

_« But that will never work, mine aren’t as long as yours » he pouted._

_« You’ll see, I’ll show you how »_

________________________________________

Inigo was more or less giving up. His researches never led him anywhere and he knew that he had little to no chances to ever find anyone with only a name. So he simply put everything aside and began concentrating on his real life. Now 16 years old he thought it was high time he concentrated on the future and stopped dwelling on the past.

But the dreams never stopped. And he found out that writing them in a diary helped him cope with everything.

Sometimes it would only be little sentences he remembered.

_« Inigo ,you idiot, if you don’t stop flirting with that girl right now, I’m going to disembowel you »_

Other times it would be whole scenes.

_« Well what are the chances that the risen will wait for us if we go through this forest » he asked Lucina pointing the forest he mentioned on the map_

_« Inigo the risen are everywhere, of course they’ll be waiting for you » she deadpanned_

_« I’ll go with Owain and we’ll bring Yarne because he runs fast, and we will ambush them on that bridge »_

_« I think you should take Brady too, he can heal you, that might be useful »_

_« Useful?! Have you seen him?! The guy can’t run one mile without taking at least three times his breath ! And I swear I saw him the other day crying over peeled potatoes ». He said raising his arms theatrically._

_« Just take him » she covered a smile with her hand._

________________________________________

If he had to name the hardest thing about these dreams, he would say waking up.

« Inigo are you eating your bread? » His friend elbowed him, tearing him from his thoughts

« Nah take it I think I’m full for now. »

« Thanks. » He said while chewing. « Sometimes I wonder if you listen to me, you’re quite the dreamer »

« You don’t say »

« Now I was asking you about the assignment for tomorrow »

Inigo sighed. Sometimes he almost missed the war. But then he remembered there was never such a war in this era.

________________________________________

_« Listen Owain there is no way we can get out of here »_

_« Now you are the pessimistic one my friend »_

_« I think. » He sighed. « I think I would have loved to take you for one last cup of tea before we... »_

_« I don’t think we would have had time for tea, you would have been way too busy flirting with the waitress » He cuts with a smirk on his face and raises his sword_

_No one comments on the « would »_

________________________________________

There were times when Inigo would wake up crying. These times were the worse because often he couldn’t remember the dream but wanted to go back anyway. And in these moments, he felt like such an ungrateful bastard, he hated himself. Honestly, this life had given him everything anyone could dream of. A loving family, great friends, no war. But inside he felt empty. They were not enough. Because they weren’t **them**.

When he was eating dinner in the kitchen, he would miss the warm fire camp, the beautiful stars above them and the nights filled with laughter.

(Yet, he and his actual friends had never gone camping).

When he was in his bed and he had a hard time sleeping, he would sometimes lay his covers on the cold wooden floor and sleep on it to try to remember the sensation of the hard ground beneath him.

(What the hell was wrong with him, his mattress was like, the best in the market, he should know, he asked to change it twice).

It was weird but it felt like home.

________________________________________

_« Hey Owain » He said shuffling close to him. It was so dark he could barely guess the other’s position._

_« I’m trying to sleep Inigo, go away. » He answered turning his back on him._

_« Hold me, I’m cold » he nudged Owain’s shoulder._

_Owain sighed and turned around « you’re such a diva » but he cuddled him anyway and even though it was pitch black, Inigo knew the other was smiling._

________________________________________

It was when the voice in his head saying it was all a figment of his imagination finally started to be convincing that the miracle happened.

Across the street, he saw a little girl with two thin braids and cute bangs, holding her red backpack in her arms. She was so small, he almost missed her. She must have been in elementary school. But something in her posture, in her eyes screamed that she was older. Much much older.

Something broke in him, or maybe something was repaired he didn’t know. He knew this face, he knew it even though he had never seen it before not even in his dreams where every people remained faceless and before he could control himself he started to run.

\- Nah! He screamed and he couldn’t care any less that everyone turned their head toward him when he did.

Because the only thing that mattered was that the little girl had raised her head toward him and he saw her eyes twinkle with recognition.

He finally found one.

________________________________________

_« Inigo would you please accelerate? I would like to get to town before dawn. » Nah asked turning around once again to face him._

_« Well maybe if you transformed, I wouldn’t have to carry it all by myself »._

_« It would be highly counterproductive to transform. I_ _f the villagers saw us they would obviously run away »_

_« Aren’t you a bit young to say such big words as 'counterproductive' » he teased her._

________________________________________

His dreams had cleared up a little since he met her. Now he clearly saw Nah's face with her pointy ears but no one else's.

Turns out Nah really did remember. But being more intelligent that he could ever be in all his lives combined, she chose never to react to it. Not even when she was in kindergarten. Well it certainly helped her making more friends as a child, unlike him.

Turns out also, that hanging out with an eleven-year-old when you’re nineteen is highly frown upon. Who knew? And therefore, Nah (who wasn’t named like this but he kept calling her that for old time sake and maybe also for his own fun) made the intelligent and mature choice to limit their interaction choosing instead to swap numbers so he could still contact her whenever he wanted to.

Even if he didn’t interact much with her in their past lives, he still felt close to her. Besides, she didn’t find anyone but him either, so in a way, they had much more in common with each other than with anyone else they knew right now.

It was comforting. He felt less alone but more than anything he couldn’t help himself but feel hope.

If he found her, maybe he could find others. And maybe he could find him.

________________________________________

_« What are you going to do after it is all over? » He asked while they were both sorting through the many recently acquired weapons they picked up on the dead risen._

_« Well it goes without saying that my blood wasn’t meant for anything other than greatness and desires nothing but ... »_

_« So, you’re going to travel again? » Inigo cuts him while rolling his eyes, « I would have thought you had enough for a lifetime, I don’t know if I can follow you this time though and I also had a project but it doesn’t really matter I guess»_

_« Inigo? » Owain turned toward him with a serious look on his face_

_« I mean, I didn’t really think about it but I thought it would be nice if we could settle somewhere for a while » Inigo added avoiding to look at the other but hearing the lack of reaction he added quickly « of course it wouldn’t be forever and I would completely understand if you wanted to think about it first »_

_« Inigo, I would be honoured to share a home with you » He took Inigo’s hand and looked at him solemnly in the eyes_

_« Yes? » Inigo was smiling like a lunatic_

_« Yes »_

________________________________________

God, sometimes he missed him so much it hurt. He was never going to find him, he was sure of it. Well of course he was grateful for even finding Nah while he could have stayed ignorant for his whole life, wondering if he had really gone mental. And he thanked the gods everyday (even Naga) for ever granting him his most desired wish.

But it was not enough and he knew his heart longed for something else. For someone else.

_« My fated nemesis, the skies put you on my path once again »_

Yeah if only they would. Inigo chuckled, shaking his head from his thoughts. The streets were lively like always. It was time for the students to go home but most of them stayed to chat one last time for the day. He was about to leave himself when he heard it.

« You heard this guy in the park? I swear he talks like this old actor I’ve seen in that superhero movie »

« Yeah! » The other girl laughed. « Must be part of a show »

No way.

He mentally reasoned with himself. Honestly what were the chances? There must have been a ton of people who talked like that. Or like the girls said, it was simply a comedian who rehearsed.

But what if? Before he realized it, he had already turned around and started to walk toward the park. He rushed around the streets, pushing people without even feeling sorry. He had to know. He felt like his entire life depended on it. He could barely breath, he was about to suffocate. His head was spinning.

He rushed through the entrance of the park. It was quite crowded for a thursday evening. His heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn’t tell if it was because he just ran like his life depended on it or because of his own nervousness. He took a deep breath and looked around.

But he couldn’t find him.

No one. He couldn’t hear anyone, he couldn’t hear any voice that looked like his. Rich and so full of life.

He was gone. Or maybe he wasn’t even here in the first place. Inigo turned around. What did he expect? Of course, it couldn’t have been him. He felt like an idiot.

« Inigo? Is that you? »

He knew this voice, he knew this sensation, this memory of an old friend who had always been with him, the felling of warmth, of strong arms around him calming him when he would be scared for his life. The memory of the hot breath that would tickle his neck in the dead of the night. It was like waking up after a long nightmare that felt so real he thought he was becoming crazy.

He wanted to turn around, to finally put a face on the voice he had treasured the most among all the others all his life. But he was frozen. He was almost afraid. It had been so long since he started his research, what if he was wrong what if it wasn’t...

He couldn’t finish his thought as he felt a pressure against his back and two arms lacing him. And as a face came into his view, he felt tears streaming down his cheek. He could see anything apart from grey eyes and blond hair.

When his hand came up to wipe them, he felt his smile growing so much it hurt his cheeks.

_« Owain »_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to correct my grammar as much as I could but feel free to point out any mistake that I missed and leave a comment if you enjoyed it  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
